


Roadtrip

by Neverever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cars, Established Relationship, M/M, Reminiscing, Vacation, post IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Steve and Tony attempt to go on vacation. There's a complication.





	Roadtrip

Steve put his (reasonably small) suitcase into the trunk of Tony’s (mind-bogglingly expensive) two-seater convertible, and wondered if they’d be able to put the rest of Tony’s (ton of unnecessary) luggage in as well. Tony had picked the car, decided on the destination, and told the Avengers that he and Steve were off on a trip. Steve was perfectly happy to be along for the ride.

He smiled at that. Only Tony and him on a long weekend somewhere not the Avengers Facility. Away from the team, the daily grind, the paperwork, the interrupted coffee and any possible emergency. Rhodey and Nat promised to not contact them at all. Unless Thanos returned. 

He winced at the thought. 

Tony clapped him on the back. “Ready to go?”

Settled in his seat, Steve put on his sunglasses and asked, “Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise!” Tony replied. “Friday knows the way. Put on your seatbelt.”

Steve grinned at Tony. He shouldn’t give him a hard time over buckling up, even if Steve had an addiction for jumping out of airplanes without a parachute and riding motorcycles without a helmet.

Tony winked. “Hope you didn’t pack a lot of clothes.”

Getting Tony back in his life was the best thing to happen to Steve after all they’d been through the past few years. And now he’d have Tony completely to himself for a four-day weekend. He smiled and squeezed Tony’s knee, just enough to make Tony shiver. 

“Good to go now, Friday,” Tony said. 

Knowing Tony and because it was a warm sunny day, they would take twisty back roads and sleepy two-lane byways to get to their destination. To feel the wind in their hair, or to get lost in conversation. Or they’ll end up on the highway, opening up the throttle and pushing the car to its limits, like he was flying with Tony in the armor. 

Until they were stopped by a embarassed cop. Honestly, Steve preferred being stuck in traffic jams or wrestling with the convertible top in the rain. He keenly remembered the man fumbling with Tony’s license as he realized he’d pulled over Iron Man and Captain America speeding seven miles over the speed limit. For some reason Tony had been driving slower than usual so they were lucky. Laughing, Steve made Tony pay the ticket out of his coffee allowance.

The car lurched forward. 

“On our way,” Tony said. He fiddled with something on the dashboard. 

Steve didn’t notice the slight frown on Tony’s face. The car moved again, slowly inching forward and away from the front doors of the main building. A couple of people gave them a puzzled look.

The sharp tang of the fall morning -- late in the day for Steve, way too early for Tony -- reminded Steve of that first trip they taken when they finally started dating. He needed to get away from the team and the work of rebuilding after Thanos. Tony had pounced when they lay together in bed, Steve reluctant to get up and face the training exercise he and Rhodey were going to run that day.

“Come with me to San Francisco -- Pepper insists that I go to these negotiations.” Tony trailed his fingers down Steve’s chest, giving him that smile that Steve was completely helpless against. “You can knock around the city for a day or two and we can spend the weekend in Sonoma.”

Steve smiled indulgently at Tony. He pretended to nip at Tony’s fingers. “Just us two?”

He kissed Steve’s forehead. “Playing hooky for the weekend.”

Tony had secured a little Audi convertible that he let Steve drive around the California highways, up and down the beautiful hilly roads around San Francisco, and through vineyards laden with grapes and tourists. The wind whistled through Steve’s hair like he was on the motorcycle and Tony riding shotgun. “You can drive slower,” he said.

Steve grinned back at him. But Tony wasn’t serious -- he loved speed as much as Steve did. And that rush of adrenaline as a beautifully engineered car flew like a bird and hugged the curves in the road. Except when they were stuck in traffic on Treasure Island. Tony distracted him by pointing out the view.

They should go back, Steve thought. He love to go back to that cozy historic hotel where Tony did that thing with -- he blushed with the memory.

“Friday. What’s wrong with the car?” Tony asked.

“Running diagnostic now.”

Steve had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that they were barely ten feet away from where they’d started. “What’s going on?”

Tony replied tensely, “The car.” He leapt out of his seat and lifted the hood. Steve should get out and join him, considering that the view would be spectacular.

But Steve knew better than to distract Tony when he had that tone in his voice. It didn’t sound it was going to be an easy fix. “We could get another car,” he suggested. There were plenty in the Avengers garage.

“No.” Tony continued to mutter as he worked on the car, with the occasional update from Friday. “That should do it,” he said, now in a better mood. He got back into the car.

The car started with no problem. Tony smiled with relief. They moved forward another couple of feet and then stalled out. Tony made a strangled noise and reached for the door.

“Hey, if you aren’t busy, want to join us on a mission?” Natasha asked. She was now standing next to the car in her uniform.

“Where did you come from?” Tony asked. 

“Walked -- easier than getting on your comms. We just got the call from the U.N.”

“What is it?” Steve asked. He looked back at the building and could see through the windows support people rushing around. Big mission, probably. His heart sunk.

“Possible alien invasion. Team is assembled and ready to go. I thought I’d ask considering you haven’t left yet.”

Steve exchanged a look with Tony. Tony looked a bit deflated. The car stalling didn’t help and this was worse. “Fine -- we should go,” Tony said reluctantly.

The weekend trip with Tony was slipping through his fingers and even though Steve knew that they should go on the mission, he knew just as well that Tony was massively disappointed. Who knew when they’d get the chance to do this again? “Can the team handle it without us?”

Natasha pursed her lips as she thought about it. “Yeah. Yeah, we could. I could pull up a couple of reserve members if necessary. Honestly, I only asked because everyone could see you out here.”

“Then we’re going, Tony. I’ll debrief when we get back.”

He smiled gratefully at him. “Good.” He started the car up, which hummed like it didn’t have a single problem. “Why are you working now?” he said to the car.

Steve leaned over. “We should go -- in case other people get different ideas.”

Tony perked up. “Get ready for the weekend of your life,” he announced. He stepped on the gas and they finally left the facility grounds.

They puttered along for about ten miles, when they stalled out and had to wait for a new car to be delivered. They were leaning against the car when Tony grumbled, “I’ll have to elbow you if you make a joke about the weekend of your life.”

Steve hugged his grumpy boyfriend. “We’re in this together. Can’t be a bad weekend with you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Place Like Home (The Holidays Are Over Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803352) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi)
  * [Four Times A Ride and One (Road Trips Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812226) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
